E-Mails
by Carlos Rodriguez
Summary: Even with modern communications, distance can be a great obstacle for Jonny and Jessie.


Archivers: Please ask before reposting.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters! Hanna Barbera does,  
I'm not making any money at all.  
  
E-Mails  
by Carlos Rodriguez  
  
  
  
From: jquest@questworld.com  
To: jbannon@mit.edu  
Subject: Just writing to say Hi  
Date: September 7  
  
Good morning, Jess!  
  
I wish you were here. We are living in chaos down here. For  
starters, Questworld crashed last night. Hadji and I were upgrading  
it and everything went off. Of course, Dad hasn't found yet because  
he is spending a couple of weeks out of town, but he eventually  
will. Hadj is checking the subroutines right now while I take this small  
break.  
  
The house is too quiet without you. Now even Bandit is depressed.  
  
---------------------------  
  
From: hsingh@questworld.com  
To: jbannon@mit.edu  
Attchmnt: qw0321.3dr  
Subject: Questworld Problem  
Date: September 7th  
  
Hi, friend! I know you are busy but I really need your help. Jonny  
messed with some subroutines upgrading Questworld and the entire  
system crashed. I think I've isolated the problem to a loop located in  
one of the modules that create the 3d images. I've attached it to this  
mail. If you have the time for it, I would be glad if you checked it  
and saved my head.  
  
Take care, Jessie. We all miss you here.  
  
---------------------  
  
From: jbannon@mit.edu  
To: hsingh@questworld.com  
Attchmnt: qw0321b.3dr  
Subject: Re: Questworld Problem  
Date: September 8th  
  
Jonny messed with some subroutines upgrading Questworld  
  
So there is nothing new at home, huh?  
  
Anyway, I checked the subroutine and I think I found the problem.  
It looks like Jonny messed with some memory adresses for the lighting  
of objects. I wonder what is he trying to do... I've sent you  
the fixed file. Check it before you run it on Questworld.  
  
See ya, Hadji, but please don't tell Jonny I helped you with this one.  
  
---------------------------  
  
From: hsingh@questworld.com  
To: jbannon@mit.edu  
Subject: Thank you!  
Date: September 9th  
  
I owe you my life, Jessie. I wonder how I didn't see those repeated  
block adresses in the allocation tables.  
  
Thank you for all the help. I'll e-mail you later.  
  
Oh, and don't worry. Jonny ignores how I could locate the error  
so quickly. But you should e-mail him.  
  
---------------------------  
  
From: jquest@questworld.com  
To: jbannon@mit.edu  
Subject: Are you there?  
Date: September 10  
  
Is everything OK, Jess? I haven't received any e-mail from you  
for a time now... Well, I guess you will e-mail me as soon as you  
can...  
  
P.D. Hadji fixed Questworld yesterday. He said it had been something  
with the lightning interface.  
  
---------------------  
  
From: jbannon@mit.edu  
To: evelasqu@mail.unc.edu.co  
Subject: What should I do?  
Date: September 10th  
  
Hi mom. I'm having a small problem here and I was wondering if you  
could help...  
  
Jonny has been e-mailing me each day since I left the compound to  
come to college. I didn't think it would be so hard to be away from  
him... I still think he is way cool, but I'm afraid of answering his  
messages.  
  
I miss him mom, and I don't know if he misses me too. We haven't  
seen each other since July... and it hurts. He must loathe me by now,  
but I can't bring myself to read his letters, because each time I do it  
only hurts even more...   
  
Oh, mom, what should I do?  
  
---------------------  
  
From: jquest@questworld.com  
To: evelasqu@mail.unc.edu.co  
Subject: Jessie  
Date: September 10th  
  
Hi Estella! Do you know what is going on with Jessie? I've been  
trying to reach her by e-mail, but she won't answer to me. I know she  
must be busy, but I tought she cared more about me.  
  
Oh, Estella, she is so important to me! It is a pity I had not  
realized it until she was gone... I couldn't talk about this to dad  
and I certainly won't talk about this with Race! I wish I could see  
her...  
  
What should I do?  
  
--------------------------------  
  
From: evelasqu@mail.unc.edu.co  
To: jbannon@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: What should I do?  
Date: September 11th  
  
What your heart tells you.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
From: evelasqu@mail.unc.edu.co  
To: jquest@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Jessie  
Date: September 11th  
  
What your heart tells you.  
  
---------------------  
  
From: jbannon@mit.edu  
To: jquest@questworld.com  
Subject:   
Date: September 12th  
  
I am sorry I didn't reply to you sooner, Jonny, but I haven't  
had the guts to do so. Mainly because I didn't want to think about you...  
  
I guess I've been pretty stupid, uh? Yet the idea seemed so logical  
at the time...  
  
School is great and I have some good friends. But I miss the  
life back at the compound. I miss dad, Hadji, your dad... And  
specially you, Jonathan Quest. I guess I'm too attached to you...  
  
I miss you, Jonny. I miss you like you have no idea... I wish  
you were here...  
  
Kisses.  
  
---------------------------  
  
From: jquest@questworld.com  
To: hsingh@questworld.com  
Subject: I'll be back  
Date: September 13th  
  
Hi, Hadji. You should wonder where am I... Let's say I decided  
to take a little trip. I won't be away for long, don't worry. I'll  
be back before dad and Race come back this 17th. Don't blow up the  
lighthouse while I'm away, OK? :) If there is any trouble, just write  
me an e-mail.  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
From: rbannon@questworld.com  
To: hsingh@questworld.com  
Subject: Hi!  
Date: September 13th  
  
Hello, Hadji! I was just checking if you were still in one piece...  
How is Jonny behaving? The doctor here is having a lot of fun, if you  
catch my meaning... Let's say he is not only interested in the ruins.  
  
---------------------------  
  
From: hsingh@questworld.com  
To: rbannon@questworld.com  
Subject: Re: Hi!  
Date: September 13th  
  
Don't worry, Race, everything here is under control. Jonny is  
exceptionally quiet, altough he is spending less time here with the  
computers. He is not in the lighthouse right now but I have a good  
idea of were he is. Tell dr Quest not to worry, and please give  
my greetings to Alice.  
  
----------------------------  
login: hsingh  
password: ********  
  
Welcome to Questworld.com, Hadji!  
Alas, you have no new mails.  
%users/hsingh/ last -5  
  
* Last logins to questworld.com *  
  
Subject From Date  
  
hsingh hsingh.laptop.questworld.comSeptember 14  
jquestvisitors.mit.eduSeptember 14  
bquestbquest.laptop.questworld.comSeptember 13  
hsinghlighthouse.questworld.comSeptember 13  
rbannonbquest.laptop.questworld.comSeptember 13  
  
%users/hsingh edit /usr/login.list  
:replace visitors.mit.edu lighthouse.questworld.com  
OK  
:quit  
%users/hsingh last -2  
  
  
* Last logins to questworld.com *  
  
Subject From Date  
  
hsingh hsingh.laptop.questworld.comSeptember 14  
jquestlighthouse.questworld.comSeptember 14  
  
%users/hsingh mail jessie  
  
From: hsingh@questworld.com  
To: jbannon@mit.edu  
Subject: Hi my friends  
Date: September 14th  
  
Hi, friend! It didn't take me too much time to figure out why Jonny  
had dissappeared. Tell him to be more careful, I don't want Race  
nor Dr Quest finding out where he is connecting from. *Especially* Race. Have fun, you two!  
  
  
(c) 1997, Carlos Rodriguez 


End file.
